a baby makes three
by monkeymouse7906
Summary: Kayley becomes pregnant about 2 months after her and Garrett are married.


chapter 1 Kayley finds out

It was their wedding night and their first night together as husband and wife. They had been married only that morning. Garrett and Kayley never felt happier as they were both with each other.

"What are we going to do?" Kayley whispered as she kissed Garrett on the lips.

"I don't know, but tonight is our wedding night love." Garrett answered kissing her back seductively.

King Arthur had given them a house with a few farms animals for a wedding present. They were at their house now. Garrett and Kayley had decided to take a honeymoon before their knight duty began.

"I know what we can do." Kayley whispered even lower as she pulled Garrett's shirt off leaving his chest exposed. She kissed him again.

"I know too." Garrett answered as he pulled her dress off and threw it behind him. He kissed her back.

And they slowly made their way to the bedroom leaving more clothes on the ground as they went. Kayley and Garrett lay down on the bed holding each other's naked body close. He rolled her over and she allowed him ontop of her. Kayley began to kiss Garrett as he and her tumbled around on their bed making love. After what felt like hours they fell asleep in each other arms with a blanket over them.

Almost 2 months later

Kayley was in the bathroom counting on her fingers and then writing something down on a sheet of paper. She couldn't believe it. She was 2 weeks late. She had never been late before. Kayley double checked and even tripled checked her math just to make sure she was right. She remembered that her and Garrett had made love about 3 or more different times since being married. Kayley was really late and she was nervous. She had been getting sick the previous mornings for the past couple days.

Kayley was afraid to ask the questions that was lingering in her mind out-loud. Was it possible that she could be pregnant? And if she was how far long? She heard Garrett walk in and she snapped back into reality. Kayley forced herself to calm down as she went downstairs to start dinner. It somewhat worked.

"Good evening love." Garrett said as he kissed her check.

"Good evening to you to." Kayley replied as she kissed him back.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked Kayley when he didn't hear her respond for a while.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Kayley replied thinking over what she had discovered only a short time ago.

Kayley finished making dinner while Garrett got the dishes out that would be needed. Kayley began thinking to herself some more. I had written a letter to her. My mom has written a letter back and is telling me how happy she is for us and wishes us the best in starting a family. Kayley laughed at this, her and Garrett both knew they wanted a family but they didn't want one so soon. They wanted to adjust to being married first before really trying for a baby. That didn't stop them from making love every now and then though.

While they were eating dinner Garrett knew that Kayley was hiding something from him and she wouldn't say anthing or admit it.

"Kayley are you sure your okay?" Garrett asked as blew on his soup to cool it off.

"No I'm fine but I'm a little tired." Kayley replied repeating her answer from earlier.

chapter 2 Garrett finds out

The next day

Kayley had woken up early that morning to do the pregnancy test that she had bought the day before. While she was waiting to see what it read Kayley decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Garrett had woken up to any empty space beside him, he wasn't used to it. Kayley almost never woke up this early. He rolled out of bed and went to their bathroom door and knocked.

"Kayley," he called softly." Can I come in?"  
Garrett respected her privacy now, something that he learned the hard way. And also something that he never shares.

"Sure and won't you join me." came her call that was sweet and full of love.

Garrett chuckled and came in the bathroom. After a minute he was in the shower with her and kissed her good morning.

"I love you." Kayley whispered in his ear when they parted to breathe.

"And I love you too." Garrett replied softly into one of her ears.

After awhile they came out of the shower and Kayley went to read the pregnancy test, while Garrett found them some clothes. Kayley's feeling had been right when she noticed that her period was late. The test confirmed what she had been thinking. She was indeed pregnant.

"Garrett!" she called happily as she exited the bathroom.

"What is it Kayley?" he answered

"I have something to tell you." she squealed excitedly.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Garrett asked unaware of what was about to happen.

"I'll tell you, but only after you have taken a seat." Kayley replied.

"Okay I'll sit down." Garrett replied as he took a seat slowly.

"Well I just found out this morning…" Kayley said starting.

"Found out what?" Garrett asked nervously.

"That I'm pregnant." Kayley answered excitedly.

"That's wonderful news Kayley." Garrett said as he picked up and spun them in a circle.

"I'll have to make an appointment with doctor to find out how far along I am." Kayley said after the room wasn't spinning any more.

1 week later Kayley found out that she was about 9 weeks and that the baby would probably be due in the winter.

"I saw the doctor today." Kayley said as her and Garrett sat down to eat lunch.

"Did she say how far along you are?" Garrett asked.

"She said I'm about 9 weeks along." Kayley said taking a drink of water.

"Does she have any idea when the baby will be born?" Garrett asked taking a drink of his water.

"She thinks the baby will be due in the winter." Kayley replied.

After lunch Kayley was trying to figure out when the baby was conceived. She went back 9 weeks on the calendar and stopped. 9 weeks ago was Garrett's birthday. She laughed to herself as she remembered that night. They had made love for about 3 straight hours, and they fell asleep on the couch in the living room. She hadn't realized they went from their room to the living room during those 3 hours.

"Garrett." Kayley said later that night when they were going to bed.

"What is it love?" Garrett asked as he kissed her temple.

"I went back 9 weeks on the calendar to find out when the baby was convinced." Kayley began.

"When was it? Garrett asked in a whisper.

"On your birthday." Kayley replied kissing him on his right check.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kayley asked when she heard him chuckling.

"Nothing I'm just remembering that night that's all." Garrett replied.

" Well I'm too." Kayley answered as she rolled into him.

"I think that was one of my favorite nights with you besides every single night that I spend with you." Garrett replied as he pulled her on-top of him. That's how they slept for the night.

chapter three

A short time later Kayley was 3 months pregnant. Garrett and Kayley hadn't told anyone until Kayley was past 12 weeks. When her mom found she sent her congrats and also sent them a gift as well. That morning when she reached 3 months she wasn't feeling well when she woke up.

"Good morning, love." Garrett whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." Kayley replied with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Garrett said before he kissed her on the lips.

"That tickled." she replied kissing him back.

"Should I do it again?" Garrett asked.

"No, I need to get up and shower." Kayley replied sadly.

Garrett let her go take a shower while he got up and went to make them breakfast. Kayley came down awhile later to find Garrett in the kitchen making breakfast. She got herself some water and sat down at the table.

"Kayley," Garrett said shaking her slightly. " Wake up."  
"What?" Kayley said with a yawn.

"You fell asleep," Garrett said as he put a plate of food in front of her. "Here eat this."

"Thanks." Kayley replied as she kissed his check.

He returned the kiss before sitting down to eat his breakfast. They ate in silence and Kayley had trouble staying awake. When they were done Garrett took care of the dirty plates and sent Kayley back up to bed. She went back upstairs even though she didn't want to.

"Kayley, you need to get up now." Garrett said as he stroked her check with his finger.

"Okay." Kayley said as she sat up and held his hand to his check.

Kayley got up and went to do the laundry and sweep the floors while Garrett went to take care of the farm animals. Garrett came in a while later and found her asleep with a basket of clean laundry by her that had been halfway folded. He chuckled and picked her to take her upstairs. Kayley strited a little but didn't wake up. He lay down on the bed and then went to finish folding laundry.

A month later when Kayley was 4 months pregnant they received a letter about coming to another Knights wedding. Garrett and Kayley sent a reply saying that they would be happy to come. The wedding was 2 weeks later. Kayley and Garrett went to wedding to congratulate their friend Conner and his wife Juliet. There was cake and wine. Kayley had to drink water. And Garrett wouldn't drink wine either. King Arthur knew something was up.

"Hello, Lady Kayley and Sir Garrett." King Arthur said when he saw the two.

"Good evening King Arthur." Garrett replied.

"How are things with you?" King Arthur asked.

"Well," Kayley began as she looked to Garrett for approval. He nodded his head. " I'm 5 months pregnant." she finished.

" Congrats then." King Arthur said as he hugged the two.

Garrett and Kayley left the wedding early since Kayley was becoming tired. When they got home Garrett helped Kayley find her nightgown and he then put on his night clothes. He joined her in bed a minute later. The next morning Garrett woke up first and got out of bed slowly so he wouldn't wake Kayley up. Kayley however didn't sleep well last night and was in a shallow sleep. She groaned when she felt the bed move, she didn't want to get up.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked as he sat down next to her.

"I didn't sleep well and now I have to get up." Kayley complained with her head in a pillow.

"You have to, remember your mom's coming by today." Garrett said as he kissed her softly.

"Alright give me about five minutes and I'll be up." Kayley said as she sat up.

"Okay, I'll check on you in awhile." Garrett replied as got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kayley got up and changed into comfortable clothes then went downstairs to eat. Garrett came down a little bit later to eat too.

"What time will my mom be here?" Kayley asked putting the dishes in the sink.

"Around noon, what time is it now?" Garrett answered.

"It's about 8:45." Kayley replied looking at the clock.

"We have time to tidy up then." Garrett said as he put his dishes in the sink.

They split the chores and went to work so the house was neat and clean for when Lady Juliana arrived. Garrett went to feed the animals and clean the stalls while Kayley worked on the house. Garrett finished first and came back in the find Kayley doing laundry, so he went to do the dishes and clean the kitchen.

At noon there was a knock at the door. Garrett answered because he made Kayley go sit down and rest for awhile.

"Hello, Garrett. How are you?" Lady Juliana said when he opened the door.

"I'm fine and Kayley should being sitting down for awhile." Garrett told Juliana to answer her question.

Juliana followed Garrett into the kitchen where Kaylay was sitting down with her head on table asleep.

"How long has she been exhausted like this?" Juliana asked as she stroked Kayley's check.

"For about a month and half." Garrett replied as he got water for Juliana and himself.

Kayley stirred hearing her moms' voice and woke up a little.

"Mom." Kayley asked still half way asleep.

"Did I wake you sweetheart?" Juliana asked her daughter.

"No, I was already waking up." Kayley replied with a yawn.

She heard Garrett chuckle and dismissed it from her mind. Kayley got up and gave her mom a hug.

"So, how far you now?" Juliana whispered in her daughter's ear.

"About 5 months almost 6," Kayley began but gasped when she felt the baby move. " The

baby's moving." Kayley whispered.

"I can feel it too." Juliana said as she laughed a little when she felt the baby move as well.

"What's so funny?" Garrett question when her the girls laughing a little.

"The baby was moving." Kayley replied laughing a little.

"Is the baby still moving?" Garrett asked as he put some food on the table that he had finished making.

"No not any more." Kayley answered as she took a sit.

The three of them chatted about what else was going on in their lives. After they were done Kayley showed her mom were she would be staying for the night and left her be. Kayley went to her and Garrett's room and got into bed and fell asleep shortly afterwards. Garrett came in a while later and went to sleep himself. Lady Juliana left the next day after breakfast and said she would visit them awhile after the baby was born.

When Kayley was 8 months pregnant Garrett took over most of the chores around the house so she could rest as much as possible. Kayley didn't know what to do with the extra time she had on her hands so she decided to just sit and read. Garrett would come up and bring her food so she could eat and he would take her downstairs for a while so she could sit outside.

"How are you feeling today love?" Garrett asked as he kissed her.

"I'm really exhausted and I want to do something else besides read." Kayley replied after she had kissed Garrett back.

"You know you can't." Garrett chuckled.

"I know." Kayley replied with her laugh.

"Remember the doctor comes by later today." Garrett said as he helped Kayley stand up.

"Yeah I know, she should tell me my due date today though." Kayley replied as she put one of her hands on Garrett's shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

Three hours later the doctor came and had her appointment with Kayley and Garrett. She believed the baby would be due on December 15. The doctor left and planned to send a midwife the day before the baby was born.

"Are you hungry love?" Garrett asked after the doctor had left.

"I'm a little." Kayley answered as she picked up her book to continue it.

"Okay, I'll make something to eat." Garrett replied as he kissed her gently and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kayley called over her shoulder.

"No problem." Garrett replied from the kitchen.

Garrett was in the kitchen making sandwiches for himself and Kayley. When he came out of the kitchen Kayley had fallen asleep. He gently shook her awake and gave her a sandwich.

"You need to stay awake or you won't sleep tonight." Garrett said as he gave Kayley her lunch.

"I'll try." Kayley replied.

"You can go to bed early if you are still tired after dinner." Garrett said standing up as he went back to the kitchen to get something for them to drink.

"That's fine with me." Kayley replied with a yawn.

Later that evening after dinner Kayley read for about one more hour before deciding to take a bath and go to bed.

"Kayley, are you okay in there?" Garrett called toward the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." Kayley replied coming out of the bathroom.

"What were you thinking about dear?" Garrett asked as he helped her in the bed.

"Names for the baby." Kayley replied with a sigh.

"What do you have in mind?" Garrett asked as he stroked her check.

"Well if it's a boy Joseph and if it's a girl Emma." Kayley replied with a yawn before she fell asleep. Kayley didn't here Garretts response.

"I'll like whatever you pick." Garrett whispered as he kissed her with a gentle touch.

December 15 at 3:00 a.m.

Kayley woke up as pain ran through her body. It was unbearable, her body ached everywhere. About 15 minutes later another wave of pain ran throughout her body. Garrett had been sleeping lightly for about the last month, so when he felt Kayley jolt up quickly he knew something was up.

"Kayley what's wrong love?" Garrett asked keeping his tone calm as he stroked her check.

" I…. think…. the ….baby's….coming." Kayley replied threw gripped teeth as she tryed not to scream.

"I'll go get the midwife." Garrett told her as he jumped out of bed and ran out their door.

Meanwhile her contractions were getting closer together. They were about 5 minutes apart now. And her water had broke about 20 minutes ago. Garrett was back with the midwife about 3 minutes later.

"Okay, sweetheart how far apart are they now?" the midwife asked calmly as she helped Kayley get comfortable.

"About 3 minutes now." Kayley answered before she told the midwife she wanted Garrett by her side.

The midwife began giving Kayley instructions and told her when to push.

"Push now!" the midwife told Kayley when she saw the baby's head.

Kayley pushed. She screamed out in pain and her grip on Garretts hand tightened. This went on for about 5 hours. Kayley was exhausted after the baby was born.

"Looks like you have a little girl." the mid-wife answered as she gave Kayley the newborn baby.

"She looks so perfect. Garrett she has your blue eyes and my red hair." Kayley replied as she described the baby to her husband.

"She must be beautiful." Garrett answered as he gently sat on the bed by his wife and newborn daughter.

"What's her name?" the midwife asked as she smiled at the happy couple.

"Her name is Emma." Garrett replied smiling.

"Such a pretty name. Call me if you need anything. And feed her soon Lady Kayley." the midwife said as she walked out of the room.

"She was born at 8:30 a.m." Kayley whispered to Garrett.


End file.
